cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "After the Gold". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island, Aunt Arctic, Jet Pack Guy and the EPF agents have arrested three penguins from causing a hate crime at the Plaza) *Red Penguin: Let go of me. *Blue Penguin: I hope this pizza restaurant froze to the ground. *Green Penguin: Come on guys. This isn't fair. *Jet Pack Guy: You almost tried to bomb the whole place up by using one of Herbert's old bombs, are you? *Red Penguin: Beat it Jet. You'll never learn. *Aunt Arctic: You're all arrested until you three learned your lessons. *Blue Penguin: I wish heroes like Bambadee the Iron Penguin didn't exist. *Aunt Arctic: Keep it to yourself crime chaser. *Rookie: You three suck. Ha! *Aunt Arctic: Rookie, go get PH for us. *Rookie: Right at your service. (At the Pet Shop, Puffle Handler and the Pet Shop Owner are taking care of the puffles as Rookie came by) *Rookie: PH, we gotta go. *Puffle Handler: Rookie, what are you doing? *Rookie: The EPF needs you. We got some serious work to do. *Puffle Handler: I may call it a day. *Pet Shop Owner: What about the people taking care of the puffles? Haven't they got out yet? *Puffle Handler: Let me check and see. (Back at the Puffle Park, the Dancing Penguin is teaching the puffles how to dance) *Dancing Penguin: If you guys wanna dance like Cadence's puffle Lolz, you gotta move your hips like this. Ooh ooh ha. Yeah. Come on, move and feel to the heat. *Puffle Handler: *open the door* Bambadee and- Oh god, what are you doing here? *Dancing Penguin: Oh hey, we're just getting started with the freestyle dance. You wanna join? *Pet Shop Owner: Sir, you can't be in here right now. I don't know you worked at the Pet Shop in your life. *Dancing Penguin: What? Bambadee and Dot left to go see Cadence and the Penguin Band. *Puffle Handler: They're not even performing today on Stage. *Dancing Penguin: But what about the disastrous show they played on the Cove last year during a hurrricane? *Pet Shop Owner: That was a total wreck down. *Puffle Handler: *her phone is calling from Dot* Oh great, now Dot is calling me. *call Dot* Hello? *Dot: PH, there have been a problem in Webkinz World. We are interniating the species of a purple shadow formed beast that can turn into alien-like Primids. *Puffle Handler: Primids? *Dancing Penguin: What's a Primid? *Pet Shop Owner: He don't even know what it is. *Dot: They're aliens threating to conquor the whole universe of Webkinz. *Puffle Handler: We'll report to the Director about this. *Dancing Penguin: What did i do? *Pet Shop Owner: Nothing. *Puffle Handler: We better get going. *Rookie: Whoa, you guys are taking care of the puffles? *Dancing Penguin: I'm leaving. So nobody cares. *Puffle Handler: See you later boss. I got some EPF work to do. *Pet Shop Owner: Keep it going friends. *Dancing Penguin: I'm going to dance at the Dance Club for now. (Back at Webkinz World) *Dex: How did you find the Primids? Where are they now? *Bambadee: We don't know. They could be anywhere around the block. *Alex: Have you seen them anywhere around the world? *Dex: No. They were on the distant planet, beating up my pig friend. *Molly: That loss of your friend is going to make me furious on those aliens. *Dex: I'm going to shoot them without a doubt. *Bambadee: We can help you stop the Primids and save the universe. *Dex: You guys get on my spaceship while we're going to locate where the Primids are. *Sparky: You want to shoot all the Primids? *Dex: All of them should be dead by now. *Goober: I gotta warn you, they duplicate to shadow bugs. *Dex: Shadow bugs, even worse. *Gaggle: What about us? *Giggle: Do we come as well? *Dex: Not you guys. I don'tknow who the heck you are. *Giggle: Great. *Gaggle: Look like we're left bebind. *Nibbles: I think they could be spread around the Magical Forest. *Dex: The Magical Forest with the magic fairies? Fine, we're going to the Magical Forest. *Booger: Do you have a GPS on your ship to track down the aliens? *Dex: No need. I have my own radar to track those alien heads down. *Doug: We're so crowded. Make some room. *Dex: It's a long spaceship. So make yourself some space before we go. *Bambadee: Can we fly off now? *Dex: Not yet. Almost there. *Bambadee: We got everyone smush together. *Dex: My spaceship is bigger than the last one i brought to the planet. You're all gonna fit in here with some better seats. *Roberta: Okay. Now lift off. *Dex: All seated and it is time to stop the Primids. (Dex fly the spaceship over to the Magical Forest. Back at Club Penguin Island, Herbert and Klutzy are sjetching a drill on the table.) *Herbert: When i made my suggestions, i always go for a plan. *Klutzy: *anxious* *Herbert: You know what is my next plan? Extinect all the animals for good. *Klutzy: *agree* *Herbert: Yes. I need someone to make a contract before we strike back to Webkinz World for another revenge. (In another dimension at the Nix, Queen Vexa is sailing her airship into the skies of darkness) *Queen Vexa: Silly animals, they'll never learn how to unite together and make peace with the others. That goes for war. (A magic mirror glows in call) *Queen Vexa: What is going on? Who is trying to answer me on the middle of conquering the skies?! (Herbert is calling in Queen Vexa on the computer) *Herbert: Queen Vexa. Are you there? Answer me quick! *Queen Vexa: Herbert P. Bear, we haven't talk like forever. What is up with you? *Herbert: I need you over at the island. We're going to have a nice little talk together and destroy all penguins on the island. *Queen Vexa: That's a great idea. I'll send one of my Nix to freeze all the penguins and throw them into the volcano with smoke. *Herbert: The old penguin must be asleep in his Dojo. *Queen Vexa: We better throw him off the lava. *Herbert: Good idea. His Fire Dojo has a pit of death. *Queen Vexa: I'm coming over. *use her wand to open a portal to Herbert's Mountain Lab* I'll be back. You guys guard the ship and i'll go talk to Herbert. (The portal open up in Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Yes. She's coming over and i am going to have a sweet little meeting with his sorceress. *Queen Vexa: *arrive from the portal* I have returned. *Klutzy: *praise Queen Vexa* *Herbert: My queen, you have returned. *Queen Vexa: It's such a honor. *Herbert: Are you ready for another round of taking over the world? *Queen Vexa: Yes. Let's go kick that old penguin to the lava. (At the Fire Dojo, Herbert, Klutzy and Queen Vexa walk to the bridge into the large steel grate) *Herbert: Why is this island so hot? *Queen Vexa: You're walking to the Fire Dojo you fur-dork. *Herbert: Then why is the volcano so hot like the roasted chickens on the grill? *Queen Vexa: Oh look, now we're in the large steel grate with a Card-Jitsu stand with a pillow on the bottom. *Herbert: This is it. Now all we gotta do is sit in it to warp to the next world. *Queen Vexa: That's no dream cloud. It's a lazy cushion with nothing on it's lap. *Herbert: I got this. Hey ghost! Come out whatever you are. The polar bear is here to claw your skin out. *Queen Vexa: I am the most inevitable person you'll ever met. I'll get that feather beard out of your face *Sensei: *appear from teleporting* You grasshoppers don't stand a chance from mocking me. *Herbert: Uh oh, he's here. *Queen Vexa: I'm going to strike him away like a rhynoc from the Forgotten Realms. *Sensei: You dare to come close from sensing the whole omniverse from evil behind. The universe the heroes in are trying to take down the Primids from the Subspace. *Herbert: What's a Subspace? *Queen Vexa: I don't know. *Sensei: Get ready to get burned! *fire blast at Herbert* *Herbert: *roll over* Help me! *Queen Vexa: *shoot dark beams at Sensei* *Sensei: *move the dark beams out of the way* Uh uh uh. *use his fire stick to hit on Queen Vexa* *Queen Vexa: It burns. *punch Sensei* *Sensei: *jump and kick Queen Vexa* *Queen Vexa: *zap Sensei* *Sensei: *his spirit pop out of him* What happen? Why am i in the spirit world? *fly over to Queen Vexa and punch her* *Queen Vexa: Hey, what was that? *Sensei: Back to the body. *go back to his body and transform into a water ninja* I'm going to suck you away. *use his water powers on Queen Vexa, Klutzy and Herbert* *Herbert: He turned into a water ninja! *Queen Vexa: Now this is getting worse. *Herbert: I can't swim! *Queen Vexa: Get us out of this liquid! *Sensei: You are going away! *Herbert: You're passing the lava. *Sensei: Warp to the next world! (Sensei use his powers to warp Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy to the next world as they fall to the trees of the Magical Forest with a lot of water splashing by the grass) *Herbert: Gosh, what kind of warping power is that? *Queen Vexa: We're in Webkinz World now. *Herbert: Not the universe with a lot of magic. I hate magic. *Queen Vexa: I make magic you numbskull. *Herbert: What is the point of making magic when we are in a world that we really hate? *Queen Vexa: If there could be only one thing, then it should be the bad fairies from giving us bad luck. *Klutzy: *try to cut the tree branch* *Herbert: Klutzy don't! It could make the tree fall off. *Klutzy: *cut the tree branch* (Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy fall from the tree as a bad fairy use her wand to make the bad guys float in gravity) *Herbert: What happen? *Queen Vexa: We stop falling. *Nafaria: Ha ha ha, you thought you're going to fall from getting all of this bad luck from a wormhole. Look like i came along to have some little fun with you. *Herbert: What are you doing? *Queen Vexa: Drop us now. *Nafaria: If you say so? *Herbert: Do it! *Nafaria: *drop Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy in the ground* *Klutzy: *stinks* *Herbert: What do you want now and how can we get back to the island? *Nafaria: There is no island around here. You are in the Magical Forest. Wanna join forces together. *Herbert: Yes! I want you to go spy on Bambadee and his little animal friends just to track them down. *Nafaria: We all know who these guys are. *Queen Vexa: We're teaming up no matter what it takes to stop the heroes from doing something good. *Nafaria: Then come along baddies. *Herbert: He he he, this is going to be super great. *Queen Vexa: We failed to kill Sensei, but we are about to track all the animal friends down. *Herbert: Bambadee is my first meal of the hunt. (In the sky, Dex and the gang are in the spaceship, arriving at the Magical Forest) *Dex: Ah, the Magical Forest. Does the trees hold magic to the fairies and magical creatures? *Bambadee: It does. Most of the fairies are ladies while the others are male. *Alex: You know what a fairy tale forest is when you have creatures like a ogre and a orc living in the swamp. *Sparky: That doesn't rhyme with the swamp. *Goober: The fairies are nice than you could imagine. *Dex: Great. Then we should find some parking space around the area. (While the spaceship flies, Lord Primid spy on the space while floating in air) *Lord Primid: When i get my revenge on you, i'll let the spaceships drop Subspace Bombs to absorb your world away. I got a surprise for you. *land down and transform to a eagle* There will be no more luck in this world. All there will be is....bad luck. (The spaceship land down to the ground) *Dex: This is your captain speakibg. We are now at the Magical Forest. *Dot: Same place as always. *Roofhowse: Do you think there could be animals living in harmony? *Goober: I think so. We went together before, right? *Alex: Yes. The good fairies mention something about the Portal of Power. *Dex: The Portal of Power? A platform where we warp to one world to another? *Bambadee: No. It's a source where it heals the energy of a spefitic item. *Molly: We use the Crown of Wonder once to heal up the Portal of Power. *Roberta: That was only limited by the time we fought Herbert and Queen Vexa around the woods. *Dex: Now i know what is going on around your world. *Dot: But you were not a part of the conflicts we have been dealing with. *Dex: I came to Earth once when i crashed into the woods. You all saw me there with your master Sensei. *Bambadee: That was last year. Now there is a problem going on in their world. *Alex: We have to deal with Primids. So yeah, we're going to stop them before they invade your world and the rest of the universe. *Dex: My raddar is saying that the primid is somewhere around the forest. Come on. *Sparky: That must be Lord Primid. *Dex: Don't say anything. It could be a trap. *Sparky: Shhhh. Got it. *Stoogles: Zip your mouth. *Sparky: *whisper* Okay, i zip my mouth like a bag. (The eagle walks around the forest to search for the heroes) *Eagle: I can't take it any longer for the animals to come back. I hate them. I shouldn't even be here in the first place. Hmm, what's this? (Two groundhogs are walking with a map to search for the leprechaun) *Groundhog #1: The leprechaun is somewhere around the forest. *Groundhog #2: I heard that rumor was a myth. *Groundhog #1: The world will never find the leprechaun. All of them must be extinct. *Eagle: *sneaking in the tree* Extinct? Extinct?! I'll show you what extinct is. *use his sharp feathers to shoot on two groundhogs and fly over to the map* What is this? Search for the leprechaun. Lame. I should be the leprechaun and trick all the people in the world who is seeking to kill all of our remaining species of Primid. *transform* (Bambadee, Alex, Dex and the gang are walking into the path of the Magical Forest) *Bambadee: Where could the Primid be? *Dex: They look like deformed puppets. They hide all over the place, even when they're not looking. *Roofhowse: What planet do they origin from? *Dex: They weren't from a planet. They were from another dimension called the Subspace. *Goober: I am right. The Subspace is real. *Dex: Many of my space friends are aware of the Subspace situation that were crumbing all over the multiverse. They took parts from the other worlds and deposit them to the universe. *Doug: Yikes! I don't want my house to be sucked into the Subspace. *Booger: This is why we need to stop the Primids right now to save our world. *Sydmull: They could go to other worlds next like Club Penguin Island. That would be worse like when Protobot almost destroyed the future of 4014. *Bambadee: But you weren't in it. I was there when we were saving the world from microbots and aliens teaming up to destroy the planet. *Blizzard: We were inside the whole time when that big black hole was going to suck us all up. *Goober: Your world has a case of alternative dimensions. *Bambadee: One of them is the resistance when i almost got executed by those warriors. *Lorna: You told us about that before. *Jangrah:: Crazy world, isn't it? *Bambadee: Yeah. I almost got my head chopped because of my actions. *Dex: Wait. I see a group of flying bugs in the air. *Alex: They're not bugs. They're fairies. *Bambadee: We found the fairies. *Dex: Well that was easy. (The gang made it to the forest of the fairies. Most of them greet with love and give charm candies to everyone by spreading love into the trees.) *Alyssa: Hello, you guys are back. *Bambadee: Hi Alyssa. *Dex: You must be a fairy. *Alyssa: Yes i am. What brings you to your latest adventure? *Dex: It's not a adventure. It's an emergency. *Morgan Fairy: An emergency? *Dex: Your forest may be affected with Primids, hiding all over the trees. *Alyssa: Primids? We've never seen a Primid before in our life. Maybe we should greet them with love and peace. *Dex: No. They could be very dangerous. They were formed from shadow bugs that clone into people like us. *Sparky: They cloned into a leprechaun like me and Alex saw today in the woods of Kinzville Park. *Alyssa: Shadow bugs? They're very scary. *Roberta: How are we going to stop the Primids and what kind of power source do you have on your forest? *Morgan Fairy: If you go to Fairy Falls, go to a cavern with a lot of crystals to collect. They earn you powers inside if your bodies. *Goober: So do we have to smash them and eat them up like Gunks? *Alyssa: They have lights in them. Smash them and the light will come up to you. They go to your body to heal your energy up. *Bambadee: You need to take us to Fairy Falls now. We're waiting for the moment to come to save the world from Primids. *Alyssa: Okay, okay. I'll get to your request. *Bambadee: Yes! *Alex: It's not til the end of the world. *Bambadee: Darn it. (At Fairy Falls, the gang made it to the cavern outside) *Morgan Fairy: You are now here at the Crystal Cavern. *Alex: Does it has gems from the Crown of Wonder? I hope one of them is not a copy. *Alyssa: No gems for your Legendary Crown of Wonder. *Sparky: Arte would be pumped up if we found the rare ones like the Magic W. *Booger: Yippie! I'm so pumped up. *Sparky: Come on, you don't have to act like him. *Booger: I was being so sarcastic. *Goober: Okay, no more jokes about people for now. We have to get the crystals collected before the Primids strike into the forest. *Nibbles: How can we mine the crystals out? *Morgan Fairy: It's just simple. Use a axe. *Dex: How about i use a blaster to shoot on the rocks sticking to the crystal? *Alyssa: No. If you shoot it, they break like glass. *Dex: Dang it, i was waiting for my moment to come with a power-up. *Bambadee: You're a little too early on this. *Alyssa: You may start exploring the Crystal Cavern for yourselves and have a mine cart with you. *Dex: Hey look, they brought a empty cart for us. *Alex: Let's dig in. (The background song "Chunky" by Bruno Mars play as the gang are inside of the Crystal Cavern. Goober move the cart with the crew hunting the crystals as they throw into the cart. Bambadee and Alex dig for crystals on the wall.) *Bambadee: This is like a gem hunt. *Alex: And a scavenger hunt. *Bambadee: Check this out. A stack of blue crystals on the wall. *Alex: Ho ho ho. This is so overwhelming. (Doug, Booger and Sparky dig on the ground to collect the crystals) *Doug: Ho ho, packed and stuffed. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers